I'll Stand By You
A Spyro x Elora song fanfiction which is set during one of the possible, future chapters of “''Sea, Sun and Sickness''”. Summary After eventually deciding to go on sick leave, Spyro returned to his house and Elora greeted him upon his arrival. Unfortunately, his symptoms took their toll on him as he expelled a few dry, hacking coughs before passing out. Luckily, Elora caught him in her arms before he fell to the floor. She started to sing a song as her way of expressing how she feels about him as she made her way up the stairs. As soon as she entered Spyro's bedroom, she began to take care of him such as settling him into bed, taking his temperature using a therometer and putting a damp towel over his forehead after finding an empty container and filling it with water in the bathroom. At long last, Spyro woke up but with a coughing fit that wracked his little body and chest which startled Elora. After attempting to calm him down, she hurried down the staircase and went into the kitchen to fix him a cup of tea blended with honey and lemon to soothe his throat and calm his painful coughs. However, she didn't realise that Sparx is there, making chicken soup and washing the dishes. After a few hours of chatting with the dragonfly sidekick and making tea, she brought it up with her to the bedroom where the cold-stricken hero is bedridden. She gave the piping hot tea to him and they chatted whilst he sipped his tea. Sparx finally made it up the flight of stairs with a tray of chicken soup, a bottle of medicine and spoon. Elora then proceeded to pour the blackcurrant-flavoured, cough syrup into the spoon and fed it to Spyro. Being the stubborn dragon that he is, he refused to drink it and won't take “yes” as an answer. That is until a plan formed in Elora's head and had no choice but to tickle his tummy. While he is in a fit of laughter, she quickly pushed the spoon into his mouth which caused him to cough, gag and sputter. The faun rolled her eyes at him, slightly apalled of his behaviour and promptly handed the cup of tea to him. He hesitantly gulped down the liquid to get rid of the aftertaste but when Elora told him to drink his chicken soup after asking if he felt any better, he stated that he isn't hungry. Sparx, however, went along with what his best friend said and took away the tray, along with the cough syrup and the bowl of chicken soup. When Spyro informed Sparx and Elora that he needs his bed rest, she planted a kiss and wishing him to get well. She wanted to deepen the kiss but she knew he wants to sleep. And with that, she and the golden dragonfly left him to snooze quietly. Characters *Spyro the Dragon *Elora the Faun *Sparx the Dragonfly Trivia *This song fanfiction is named after the official Children In Need 2004 single and one of Girls Aloud's number one singles. *The storyline is inspired from the official music video of The Pretenders' version. However, the lyrics are from Girls Aloud's version. *Aiyana14 from deviantART has eventually done a fanart based on the song fanfiction which shows a scene of Spyro still unconscious in bed with a thermometer in his mouth and a frown across his reptilian lips whilst Elora held his towel, squeezing the water out and letting it drip into an empty bin or container. Official Fanart of one of the Scenes based on the Song Fanfiction